Dear Mysterious Man
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, still alive, is immortal, Nina is humiliated by all in the academy, she has no friends, why she cries, A man's voice speaks, and Erik, they become friends, but she does not know who is
1. The New Girl

Nina Cox, is a girl of 19, she was born in France, she went to the Opera Garnier, she is part of the choir, her vocal range is Soprano Falcon, she can sing dramatic soprano, and mezzo-soprano Liryc, we are in 2013, and is now a university academy, and musical works can see all the people, Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, still alive, is immortal, Nina is humiliated by all in the academy, she has no friends, why she cries, A man's voice speaks, and Erik, they become friends, but she does not know who is

* * *

Nina was at home, she lives with her older sisters, she lives in Corsica, she must go by bus to get to Paris, or by car, she was searching his bags, it's time to leave, her big sister Leila to take her to the Opera Garnier, she is very anxious, Nina left her luggage in the room, she went to breakfast, she starves, she began to eat two sandwiches with ham and mayonnaise, and a cup of green tea, Nina blew cup so that the tea was not hot

Nina is a girl with brown hair with blonde highlights, red highlights, black highlights, and blue and purple, but they are very mild and few, long wavy hair, always use loose, Nina has brown eyes, her eyes are of medium size, fine and elegant brown eyebrows, eyelashes beautiful, she is thin, diamond shaped face, small chin and departure, she measures 5'3, her nose is small, thin, shaped and very beautiful

Leila is similiar to Nina, they are somewhat similar, but the nose is not the same, Leila has brown eyes, thin eyebrows, she has the normal mouth, diamond shaped face, small chin and departure, thin nose and small, the her hair is smooth and brown, she tall 5´3, like Nina

The other sister is called Glorie, she is similar to her sisters, she has dark brown hair, and has smooth and generous, she has bangs, she has a square face shape, brown eyes, eyebrows normal, she is 5 '7, she is taller than her sisters

"Well after eating, you, young lady, you should brush your teeth" Leila says seriously

"Yes sister, whatever you say boss" Nina said calmly, she was laughing

"Well, go, brush their teeth" Glorie says seriously, she scratched her hair

Nina went to the bathroom, she grabbed her toothbrush, she brush her teeth, she kept a toothbrush in her purse, she was a living room, she grabbed the bags, she came out of her house, she went up to the car to her sister, she was put in the position of co-pilot, Leila was in office, she started the car, Leila put on a CD, she put a CD of "Paramore", Nina began singing a song

Leila was driving the car around town, Nina was humming, they have already arrived at the Opera Garnier, Nina smiles of joy, she opened the car door, she left the car, and grabbed their bags, Leila and she entered the Opera Garnier, and went looking for Managers office, Alexander Firmin and Ray André, Leila gently knocked on the door, open the door Firmin, and smile with kindness

"You two can go to the office, Ladies, you both have a seat, please" Firmin said with kindness, Alexander is a man of about 43 years or so, it is thin, 5'10 ", he is tall, his hair is short and dark blond, his eyes are light blue, he is white skin

"Who are you two?, What is offered, girls?" Bernardo says seriously, he has a hand on his chin, Bernardo's younger than Alexander, he is 31, he is 6'4 ", he is very tall, robust and muscular body, half-cut hair-brown, green eyes, very handsome

"Hi, I'm Leila Cox, she is my sister Nina, it you use at the site, she comes to the auditions," Leila greets the manager very kindly, she says seriously

"Well, I'll check the site, to see if her name registered in the page" Firmin says gently, he smiles at them, then he said witha serious voice

Nina nods, she's sitting in the chair, she feels very nervous, she is very shy, she looked all over the place,she saw her hands, Firmin was reviewing the website, Nina sighs of boredom, Firmin saw the name "Nina Cox", he smiles

"Well?" Leila says

"Here it is, Nina Cox, well have your number for the hearing, you have it printed" Firmin says seriously, he tells at Nina seriously

"Yes sir, what I have here, I'm the number 10" Nina responds seriously, she says gently, she shows him, the number of hearing

"Well, this lady is Genevieve Giry, she is Dance Master, it will take you to the dressing" Bernardo says seriously, he says in a serious tone

"I am Madame Giry, come with me Nina, Leila, go sit in the seats of the stage, first go to a concert relizarse our most outstanding students" Geneviene says kindly, she is a woman of about 41 years or so, smooth hair long-blonde, her eyes are blue, she is thin, sharp nose thing, she's pretty, she measures 5'3 ", Nina is the size of her

Nina and nod Leila, Nina followed Madame Giry, Leila sat in the front row, Nina was in the dressing room, she was getting ready for her audition, she was very nervous, that appears in a girl, curly hair and brown, she was very thin, but she has a slightly larger bust, she has the diamond shaped face, pointed chin and small game, brown eyes, almost black, thin eyebrows, she is 5'5 ", she is five inches taller than Nina

"You who are you?" the girl with the curly brown hair and long, was saying curtly

"Yes I'm New, I'm Nina Cox" Nina says kindly, she is not shy with girls, but with men

"I see, of course I've never seen you around here, I'm Camillie Guidiccelli" she said with a serious voice, she is Camille Guidiccelli, Carlotta is ancestress of her

Camille was gone, she will sing along with her 3 friends, they are Sarah Coleman and Rose Dubois, and Olivia Wells, Sarah is a pretty girl, her hair is long, straight and blonde, she has blue eyes, Camille was gone, she will sing along with her 3 friends, they are Sarah Coleman and Rose Dubois, Sarah is a pretty girl, her hair is long, straight and blonde, she has blue eyes, she is white, Sarah seems an angel, that men say, 5'7 ", she is tall

Rose is a pretty girl, she is pale white, she has a few freckles on her face, her hair is long and wavy orange, she has green eyes, small nose, thin, thin lips, she is 5'6 "

Olivia is brown skin, her eyes are big and green, dark brown hair and smooth, she always has loose, she measures 5'2 ", she is poor, she is afroa-American, she is from New York, Bronx, Camille is the one who always sings in the works, and his three friends are part of the choir, they sing a song, then the corps de ballet, go dancing, The 4 girls are on stage

* * *

The girls are in position, the curtain rises, Leila looked at the girls, she just hopes to leave, the orchestra begins to play, they are going to sing this song, "The Promise"

**_Everything he does, better than anything ordinary _**  
**_Everything he wants he gets, cause everything he does is kinda necessary _**  
**_I believe in love, tell me can anything last forever _**  
**_Life can live up to love, Got a hand on my heart I'm never saying never _**

**_You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, nothing that I do _**  
**_Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade, fade _**  
**_You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, that I cannot do _**  
**_Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade._**

**_Maybe next time I'll take a ride on by, I wanna feel you near _**  
**_Cause I can't play this like I'm into now, my aladdin's lamp is down, and I gotta fear, oh baby right here _**

**_Giving up just looking into windows, yeah I've had enough of wishing I've found you, baby don't you know _**  
**_I've had as much I can take of falling, yeah _**  
**_Got a lot to learn bout riding through _**

**_[Cause] _**  
**_You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, nothing that I do _**  
**_Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade, fade _**  
**_You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, that I cannot do _**  
**_Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade._**

**_Here I am, walking Primrose, wondering when I'm gonna see you again _**  
**_So here I am, walking Primrose, wondering when I'm gonna see you again _**

**_I've got my hands all ready to touch your soul, _**  
**_I'm gonna get the energy to wire me close to you, _**  
**_got my eyes on the prize I see, _**  
**_are you watching me baby? _**

**_Cause my heart is turning to solid gold, _**  
**_and my head is saying honey too good to be true, _**  
**_oh one look in your glitter eyes, _**  
**_how else telling me every time _**

**_You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, nothing that I do _**  
**_Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade, fade _**  
**_You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, that I cannot do _**  
**_Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade._**

**_Maybe it's not that hard to know you _**  
**_Maybe we'll make it up and go _**  
**_Maybe we'll work things out, there's only one way up and one way down I know _**  
**_If you wanna convince me start again, _**  
**_if you wanna be with me in my arms _**

**_You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, nothing that I do _**  
**_Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade, fade _**  
**_You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, that I cannot do _**  
**_Promise I made, promise I made, started to fade, started to fade. fade_**

They sang, and it's time that the dance body do its thing, the dancers began to dance, they do very well, Now start the auditions, Nina trembling nerves, she has never sung for thousands of people, the audience can see the auditions, The concert is over, everyone cheers of joy, Madame Giry appears on stage

"Good afternoon, we will start with auditions, stay seated in the seats, people" Genevieve was saying seriously, she smiles

Nina was on the line, it is the number 10, her heart was beating hard, Nina was very nervous, the first neuve people have auditioned, only 4 people have entered, the other 5 were terrible, Now it's time for Nina, she sighs, she got into position, everyone watched, Nina approached the microphone, slowly, she opened her mouth, she will sing

**_Every night in my dreams_**  
**_I see you, I feel you_**  
**_That is how I know you go on._**  
**_Far across the distance_**  
**_And spaces between us_**  
**_You have come to show you go on_**

**_Near..._**  
**_Far..._**  
**_Wherever you are_**  
**_I believe that the heart does go on_**  
**_Once more..._**  
**_You open the door_**  
**_And you're here in my heart_**  
**_And my heart will go on and on_**

**_Love can touch us one time_**  
**_And last for a lifetime_**  
**_And never let go till we're gone_**  
**_Love was when I loved you_**  
**_One true time I hold to_**  
**_In my life we'll always go on_**

**_Near..._**  
**_Far..._**  
**_Wherever you are_**  
**_I believe that_**  
**_The heart does go on_**  
**_Once more..._**  
**_You open the door_**  
**_And you're here in my heart_**  
**_And my heart will go on and on_**

**_You're here_**  
**_There's nothing I fear_**  
**_And I know that_**  
**_My heart will go on_**  
**_We'll stay_**  
**_Forever this way_**  
**_You are safe in my heart_**  
**_And my heart will go on and on_**

Nina stopped singing, she sighed, she had succeeded, she ran off to the changing rooms,A boy appears in the dressing room, a boy short blond hair, white, blue eyes, is thin, very handsome, he is 5'11 ", he's tall, he sees Nina and smiles

"Hey, you sing very well, you're beautiful, I'm Ryan Defoe, I am the son of the pattern of this Opera" The handsome blond guy says gently, he smiles

"I'm Nina ..." Nina says shyly, she could not say her name, she got stuck

"Nice name, Nina goodbye" Ryan says gently, he despdie of it, he leaves the place

Nina entered the Academy, she is very happy about that, Nina says goodbye to her sister Leila, she hugs her sister, Leila went to the house, Madame Giry condujó room Nina towards her, good to which she goes to sleep, and she saw two girls, one is the daughter of Madame Giry, Diane Giry, she has blond hair and smooth, medium long, green eyes-blue, she's slim, she has a weird body, 5'0 ", she is low

the other is April Forrester, she's American, her hair is black and long and smooth, it has sea green eyes, she is pale white, she's pretty, has a few freckles, feminine, she has curves, she measures 5'1 "

"Hi I'm Nina Cox, I'm the new girl" Nina says gently, she smiles

"Hi Nina, much like, I'm Diane Giry, daughter of Madame Giry" Diane says cheerfully, she shakes hands with Nina

"Nice to meet Diane" Nina says laughing

"Hi Nina Cox, gladly, I'm April Forrester, you can hang out with us," April says cheerfully, she is very courageous, she says amicably

"Yes, that sounds great" Nina says cheerfully, she smiles

"Yes, you can hang out with us," Diane says amicably

them Smiling, they went to the mini welcome party, Nina has new friends, only two, Nina was happy, she was eating some appetizers, Camille and her friends approached them, Diane grunted in annoyance, April looked seriously, Nina was very serene,

"Hi girls, I see that she is her new friend, rare" Camille greets, she says with a mocking tone

"Hi Camille" Diane greets an angry voice

"Hi Camille" April says seriously

Nina says nothing, she feels serene, Camille looked at her with a face of hate, Nina sighed, she was walking the other way, and Ryan was walking, and saw Nina, Ryan approached her, she felt nervous, Ryan smiles at her, Nina smiles shyly

"Hi Nina" Ryan says gently

"Hello" Nina said shyly

She was running the place, Ryan felt a little hurt, Camille then sees her and went, Nina gets a little scared, this will not be good, Erik looked at the girls, he hates Camille, she's despicable she's an untalented girl

"What do you want?" Nina says in a low voice

"Hey Nina, hear your voice, when you were auditioning, your voice is disgusting, like you could not go to the academy, you have no talent," Camille said with derision in his voice, she laughed of Nina, she's bad with all new

"What?, Of course not, I have talent, you think you're better than others, but you're not better than the other, you're just a girl odious" Nina was saying an angry tone, she raised her voice

"Shut up" Camille says

"No, I'm out of here" Nina says, she wants to go there, but Camille grabbed her arm

"Where are you going, I'm not over you" Camille says angrily, she screamed, Nina felt very afraid

"Get off me, it hurts me, let me quiet" Nina was saying screaming, she is afraid, she has a pain in her arm

"Hey, you're more useless than a keyboard Intro" Camille says laughing

"Huh?, do not understand, I have to feel bad?" Nina says without understanding

"Ah, I'll tell another, your mother was a whore, your father is a drug addict" Camille said, she screamed

"You do not speak well of my parents" Nina thought this weeping

"You're going to mourn, nobody loves you, still crying fucking slut, you're a stupid, think the world loves you, all you have hurt, I'm better than you, you Pathetique ... Look at you the trouble is that one believe it. sometimes creates a conflict with yourself ... Until someone rescues you and makes you feel good ... you go back to trust the mirror reflecting "Camille says with a serious tone, she was yelling at the poor Nina, Camille was so mean to her

"Leave me alone" Nina says crying

Camille went and left Nina alone, she sat on the floor, she cried, Erik watched with interest Nina, he feels bad for her, Nina was so alone, and sighed

"Why are you crying?" The Voice of Erik said with a tone very concerned

"Who are you?, Who goes there?" Nina was saying scared, she dried her tears, she rose from the ground

"The Angel of Music, your Angel of Music, you did not answer my question" Erik was saying, he lied, then he raised his voice slightly

"yes you exist, I knew, are real, my father was right, a girl bothered me, such a Guidiccelli Camille, I'm Ninca Cox" Nina says cheerfully, she remembered her father, she smiles, and then began to feel sad, she says her name, she believed what the voice said

"Yes I am, Nice name, mon ange, You Do not listen to that girl, Goodbye "Erik says gently

Nina said nothing, she walked away, and joined her friends, and there is another girl, Emma Parks is she is a girl with light brown skin, long wavy hair dark brown, brown eyes, thin, she measures 5'8 ", she is tall, beautiful

"Hi girls, who are you" Emma greets the girls, and says seriously

"Hi Emma" Diane and April say while, they Smiling

"Hi I'm Nina Cox, the new" Nina greets her, she is presented to Emma

"Nice to meet Nina, I'm Emma Parks" Emma says gently, she shakes hands with Nina, she says her name

"Equally Emma" Nina responds kindly, she smiles

They smile and went to sleep, Nina, Diane and April share room, but Emma does not share the room with them, Nina put on her pajamas and lay down in bed, April and fell asleep Diane, Nina could not fall asleep , and she hears a man's voice singing, she closed her eyes, and she fell asleep


	2. The worst day, but there's always someth

Nina Cox, is a girl of 19, she was born in France, she went to the Opera Garnier, she is part of the choir, her vocal range is Soprano Falcon, she can sing dramatic soprano, and mezzo-soprano Liryc, we are in 2013, and is now a university academy, and musical works can see all the people, Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, still alive, is immortal, Nina is humiliated by all in the academy, she has no friends, why she cries, A man's voice speaks, and Erik, they become friends, but she does not know who is

* * *

"Well, I will not leave you alone, I will not keep quiet, single fucking, virgin, you're so ugly, you suck shit, you are a strange" Camille was saying angrily, she laughed like a lunatic

Nina was crying, Camille left, she laughed of Nina, Nina sat on the floor, she was covering her face, she cried inconsolably, Erik looked at the girl, he felt bad for her, Nina was very sad, she felt so bad, Erik still saw her

"Why are you crying?" The Voice of Erik says seriously

"Who goes there?, Who are you?" Nina was saying scared, she was saying fearfully trembling Nina

"The Angel of Music, you did not answer my question, why are you crying?" Erik was saying quietly, he was saying seriously

"Then the story that my father told me was true, a girl insulted me terribly, and made fun of my parents, she is Camille Guidiccelli" Nina said in a cheerful voice, she feels very happy, but she then became very sad

"Yes, do not listen to that girl, What's your name?" Erik says laughing, he tells her with a calm tone, he asked for her name

"It's very hard for me, I'm Nina Cox" Nina says in a low voice, she says her name

Erik did not answer, she went to her room, it was too late, Nina is very tired, she was dizzy, she and her friends went to the room, Nina put on her pajamas and lay on the bed, her friends were asleep, she could not sleep, Emma does not sleep with them, the room is for three people, Nina saw the mirror, she sighed, Erik's voice sang softly, he sang a song to lull Nina, she fell asleep quickly, she had a smile on her face

* * *

Sunrise, Nina wakes up, eas dance class time, Nina is not very good dancing, but she must learn to dance, Nina is a good singer, She has talent, she began to practice, but Nina fell down, Everyone was quiet, she rose from the ground, she was still practicing, she does not stop

"Nina, stop, please, I want to talk to you in the office" Madame Giry says seriously

"Yeah, right, I'm Madame Giry" Nina said calmly, she went to the office of Madame Giry

"Dear Nina, you're not very good at dancing, you're no good for dancing, but you serve to sing, I will put you in the choir, I'll tell the directors, quiet" Madame Giry says seriously, she does not sound bad

"I know, I'm not good at dancing, well, I'm good at singing, that would be great" Nina says in a low voice, she was afraid

"Well, you go to rest, I am warning you," Madame Giry smiles, she says gently

Nina nodded, she left the office of Madame Giry, she went straight to your room, Nina has her mp3 , she put the headphones on her ears, she lay in her bed, she was staring at the ceiling, she opened her mouth, she closes her eyes

**_I heard that your settled down._**  
**_That you found a girl and your married now._**  
**_I heard that your dreams came true._**  
**_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._**

**_Old friend, why are you so shy?_**  
**_It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._**

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_**  
**_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._**  
**_I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,_**  
**_That for me, it isn't over._**

Nina was singing, she does very well, she stopped, and she heard a strange noise, she got out of bed, and she was afraid, but then it was nothing, she sighs of relief, she touches her chest, she was a little hectic, she sat on the edge of the bed

"You sing very well, want me to be your teacher" Erik's voice congratulates at her, he said with a friendly tone and serene

"You scared me, because if I want to, really I'm not very good with high" Nina says nervously, she blushes, she says in a calm voice

"We will begin tomorrow morning in the room, goodbye my student" He responds calmly

Nina smiles, Erik sees at her through the mirror, he went away to his lair, Erik wants to be alone, Nina sighs, someone knocked on her door, she walked quickly to the door, she opened the door, was Madame Giry, she smiles, Nina made her go down in room

"Nina, the directors agreed to put you in the choir, but the classes are in the afternoon, you have every morning free, if you want to sleep a little, start today, at 2 PM, you do not miss the classes" Madame Giry sighed, she said with a serious tone, she ran a hand through her own hair

"Thank you Madame Giry, Madame Giry goodbye" Nina says happy, she smiles, she says goodbye to Madame Giry

"From Nothing dear, I have to go, bye Nina" Madame Giry responds cheerfully, she leaves the place

Madame Giry walked and went to her office, she turns and sees Erik, he was waiting for her, She sees him, and she sighs, Erik was serious, his face was calm, Madame Giry came slowly toward him

"Erik, what are you doing here?" Madame Giry says, she sighs, she says seriously

"I was waiting for you, I want to hear about a new girl, that girl, you know who is" Erik says seriously, he says with a calm

"Okay, you talk about Nina, right" Madame Giry looks toward the ceiling, and says calmly

"Yes, I speak of Nina, I saw as a student was bothering her, and I hate that, I lied to Nina, I said to be the angel of music" Erik says quietly, then he raised his voice and said furiously, but then he looked down

"Ah she, who was the student that bothered her, because she said that, she is not Christine" Madame Giry says emotionless, she looks serious, she said with an angry tone

"That girl, Camille Guidicelli, that stupid, is that she is not Christine, she needs a friend, and I want to be, I just want to do something good" Erik says disgusted, he hates so much to Camille, he says seriously

"Again, What will I do with this girl?, She does not understand anything, you are a friend of Nina, talk to her" Madame Giry says tired, she is very tired of that situation, but then she said with a friendly tone

"Has she not do that, you punish at her, bye" Erik says angry, he left all, Madame Giry sighs

* * *

Nina left the room and met Camille, and her friends, this is worse, they laughed at Nina, She tried to escape from these crazy, but could not, she slipped and fell to the floor, Camille and her friends made fun of her, Nina was angry, she rose from the ground

"Haha, you fell to the floor, you're so funny when you get hurt" Olivia laughed at her, Olivia tells at her mocking tone

"Let me alone," Nina says angry

"Never, you're a scumbag, you smell bad, your hair is ugly, Camille has it prettier than you, motherfucker, get out of here and do not come back" Olivia says angrily, she was yelling at Nina

"I read your file, I saw it in the direction you have autism, Asperger Syndrome, look at the silly, poor girl" Sarah said with a mocking tone, she laughed

"Do not make fun of my" Nina began to mourn

"Look at the baby crying, you are mature, sure you let your sisters here that do not like you, you're a silly and naive girl, shorty, you want to be like me, you want to have my body" Camille laughed at her, she was saying in a tone very hard, she is very bad with everyone

"and you're gonna talk that figure, you seem like a anorexic, broom, stick electric, hey do not go to the beach more, lest you confuse a surfer and I grip as table, bag of bones" Nina thought this furious , she's tired, she became very angry

"Do not talk like that to my friend, evil witch, bitch, butt face, ridiculous, I pity you, I do not care about your words, did not get to the brain reparticion" Rose wine, she defended her friend, Rose insult to her

"Get out of here, leave me alone, leave me quiet" Nina screamed, she sat on the floor

They were laughing at Nina, they left the scene, Nina was crying, she can not stand this situation, Erik watched the girl crying, he felt bad for her, Nina hugged herself, Nina was very agitated, she rocked herself, she trembled

"Nina, I saw you have humiliated those stupid, quiet, do not cry more, I am with you, you are my friend" Erik was saying quietly, he wants to calm Nina

"Angel, yes and it was horrible, I feel very bad, no, you're my friend, I want to talk to you and tell you many things" Nina says cheerfully, she says in a low tone

"Just relax, bye Nina" Erik says quietly, he says goodbye to Nina

Nina was sitting on the floor and Ryan appears, she sonrojoa and gets very nervous, she wipes her eyes, Ryan approaches her, and he smiles at Nina, She rises from the ground, and she smiles shyly at him, Erik watched the two young talking, he sighed and went to another part

"Hi Nina, you go out with me tonight, good for ice cream, or bowling alley?, As friends" Ryan greets her, he said with a friendly tone

"Yeah, well let's bowling, oh no, I am going to be late, I have to go, see you at night" Nina said timidly at last she could say something to him

* * *

Nina came early to the class of Singing, she is very nervous, Nina sighed slowly, She saw her friend April, and saw Camille and her friends, Nina went to her friend, and entered a white male, thin, short black hair, green eyes, 6'2 ", is Professor Tom Landers , Professor of Music

"Hi Nina, only now you'll be in the choir, great, I'm a dancer and showgirl" April greets her, she said with a friendly tone, she laughed

"Hi April, yes, because I'm not good at dancing, good April" Nina greets her friend with enthusiasm, she smiles happily

"Hey, ah you're new, you should sing something" Tom says gently, he points to Nina, and says seriously, then he smiles at Nina

She nods, she is very nervous, he stared at Nina, he expects her to sing, Nina was very nervous, Camille and her friends laughed at Nina, Tom looked at them with an angry face, they stopped laughing, Nina opened her mouth, she is already going to sing something

**_When will I see you again? _**  
**_You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said, _**  
**_No final kiss to seal any seams, _**  
**_I had no idea of the state we were in, _**

**_I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness, _**  
**_And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head, _**

**_But don't you remember? _**  
**_Don't you remember? _**  
**_The reason you loved me before, _**  
**_Baby, please remember me once more, _**

**_When was the last time you thought of me? _**  
**_Or have you completely erased me from your memory? _**  
**_I often think about where I went wrong, _**  
**_The more I do, the less I know, _**

**_But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness, _**  
**_And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head_**

Nina sang a song, she stopped, Tom smiles, all applaud her, Camille does not do anything, she just watched with hate, but she did not raise her voice, she sang as she could, and did well but lacks practical, Nina became very quiet, and felt very nervous

"You did good, but you lack practice, well you learn, you Soprano Falcon, with outreaches for Mezzo-Soprano and Contralto, very rare," Tom says very surprised by the voice of Nina

"Thank you," Nina says shyly


	3. The appointment of Nina, and the Class

Nina Cox, is a girl of 19, she was born in France, she went to the Opera Garnier, she is part of the choir, her vocal range is Soprano Falcon, she can sing dramatic soprano, and mezzo-soprano Liryc, we are in 2013, and is now a university academy, and musical works can see all the people, Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, still alive, is immortal, Nina is humiliated by all in the academy, she has no friends, why she cries, A man's voice speaks, and Erik, they become friends, but she does not know who is

* * *

Nina finished classes and went to her room, she was alone in the room, she took out her notebook from her bag, she loves to write stories, Romance, Fantasy, Horror and Science fiction, she began writing in the notebook, Nina was very absorbed, Erik looked at her through the mirror, he smiles at her, she did not realize that someone was looking at her

"Nina, hello, you want to join me and April to go shopping," Diane says gently, she said with a friendly tone

"Yes, I have nothing better to do" Nina said calmly, she says laughing

They went shopping, there are several stores in Paris, Nina felt calm, she was walking with her friends, Emma joined them, but Emma was late, They smile, they went to a store in sales, Nina sighed in relief, Nina began to see the clothes, had very nice clothes

"Girls, you three can help me, I have a date with the boss's son of the Opera" Nina says insecure, she says in a voice low and calm

"I am very good in Clothing" April says cheerfully

"I'm good at making up" Diane says laughing

"I'm good at shoes and accessories" Emma says kindly, they will help Nina

Nina smiles of joy, she hugged her friends, and they took care of clothing, and the rest, they finished with their shopping, and went to the Opera Garnier, Nina felt very nervous, she got ready for the appointment, she went down the stairs

"Nina, you will look very beautiful, you are very pretty" Ryan was surprised, he panders to Nina, he smiles

"Ryan, Thanks, you're ... - Nina blushes, she says shyly, she was speechless

"Let's go to the Bowling" Ryan laughs

Nina nodded, she was nervous, they went bowling, in that, directors were talking, and received a letter, A Letter from the Phantom Of The Opera, Alexander grabbed the letter with carefully, He opened the letter, and he sighed

"Now, again, what does he want now?" Alexander says he is tired

**_"Goodnight, My Dear Managers must be aware of Guidiccelli Camille and her friends, they are very bad with some students, especially Camille, should cut the problem at its root, and Nina Cox, she should be the lead singer in the next work, but if you do not deliver what I say, have accidents worse, Goodbye "_**

**_"Sincerely: Opera Ghost_**  
**_OG"_**

"Always the same, I'm sick of this, I can no more, I quit" Alexander felt angry, he shouted in fury, he resigns as manager of the opera

"You can not do this, I'm staying here, if you want to go and run away from here, I seeketh another manager" Ray says angry, he yells at Alexander, he did not resign

"I'm out of here" Alexander seeks his things, he says screaming, and he went out the door

Madame Giry watched with confusion, Ray was troubled, Nina and Ryan came to the appointment, they watched everything without understanding, Ryan's father, Elijah, he is the patron of the Opera Garnier, the corps de ballet, and choir , came running

"Ray what's going on?" Madame Giry says without understanding

"Alexander renounce and went, and now we have another manager, because I can not just" Ray said serene, he looked calm and serious

"Oh it can not be" Elijah says angry

"I know someone who can help" Emma intervenes, she says seriously

"Miss, tell me who can help us" Ray says seriously, he sees at Emma

"My Big Brother can do" Emma said quietly, her brother can do

"Really?" Ray says confused

Emma nods, Nina is very nervous, Emma's brother is Tyler Park, Nina went to her room, she wants to get away from all this, she flopped on the bed, she's looking at the ceiling, she sighs, Nina not stop thinking about her parents, she lost them, Nina was crying, tears were running on her cheeks, she is very sad

* * *

"Nina, why are you crying?, You, something bad happened" Voice of Erik says very worried

"I miss my parents, I was crying about it, they died in a car accident, I was in that car, I survived, I just hit my head with a glass, and I fainted, they died" Nina thought this weeping, she can not help but mourn, she talks about her parents and the accident

"Sorry to hear that, you survived because you do not turn to die, it is very sad to lose someone, I am with you, Nina you must sleep, relax "Voice of Erik responds, he says seriously

"Thank you for speaking and listening, I needed someone to talk, yes I'm going to sleep," Nina said, her tears dried, she wanted to talk to someone, she could not tell her to her friends, they do not understand

She closed her eyes, and she fell fast asleep, Diane April and lay on their beds, Erik watched at Nina, she was asleep, the whole place was quiet, and it started to rain, Nina moved frantically, she was having a nightmare, she was asleep, she suddenly opened her eyes, she was sweating, ran a hand across her forehead, she wiped the sweat from her face

The Voice of Erik sang, Nina heard a little voice, she lay in bed, she relaxed and slept again, The Voice of Erik stopped and smiled Nina asleep, Erik returned to his lair, he is creating a song, he was very inspired,He smiles when writing the song

* * *

Sunrise, the sun's rays enter through the windows of the rooms, and illuminated, Nina woke up and went to breakfast, along with her 3 friends, they sat on the dining table, there is a new manager, Emma's older brother, Tyler, he is a man of dark skin, brown eyes, and thick eyebrows, he measures 6'1 ", he is tall, medium hair cut black color, Nose large and disproportionate, he is 29 years old

"Hey sis, you can submit me your new friends, since I do not know anything about you for 2 years " Tyler greets his sister with joy, he says gently

"Hello Brother, these are my friends, Nina Cox, April Forrester and Diane Giry, Diane is the daughter of Madame Giry, Well I do not know about you "Emma says laughing, she presents to her friends

"Nice to meet girls" Tyler says gently and smiles

"It's good" The girls say while they smile at him

Nina are eating a jam sandwich with mayonnaise and ham, and a glass of lemonade, was completed at breakfast, her 2 friends went to dance classes, Emma goes to acting classes and art, Nina is part of the choir, opera classes, Nina went quickly into the room, Nina was in the room, she closed the door locked, she sat on the edge of the bed, she began to wait for particular classes begin, she sighed

"Nina, are you ready to start classes?" The Voice of Erik says cheerfully, he asks confused

"Yes Master, I'm ready" Nina gets up from the bed, she says in a shy tone

"Let us begin, you sing me something" Voice Of Erik responds seriously

"Yes, I will sing Think of Me, of my favorite movie, and of my favorite music "Nina says cheerfully, she says animated

"Well, sing" Erik's voice says seriously

**_"Think of me Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye Remember me, once in a while please promise me you'll try_**

**_When you find, that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me_**

**_We never said our love was evergreen Or as unchanging as the sea But if you can still remember Stop and think of me_**

**_Think of all the things we've shared and seen Don't think about the way things might have been_**

**_Think of me, Think of me waking, silent and resigned Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind Recall those days, look back on all those times Think of the things we'll never do There will never be a day when I won't think of you!_**

**_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, They have their seasons, so do we But please promise me that sometimes You will think ..._**

**_Of me!"_ **

Nina was singing "Think of Me", she did well, but the high of Nina sound very strange, Erik applauded, Nina felt very nervous, she blushed, Erik smiles to see at Nina blushing, she are shy and nervous, Nina sat on the bed, and she opened her mouth

"How I did it, Master," Nina says fearfully

"You sing very well, Lyric Mezzosoprano, But you must learn to control your high" Erik's voice says softly

"Thanks Angel, if that is, I can sing like Dramatic Soprano and Lyric mezzosoprano " Nina says nervously, she smiles

"So you're Soprano Falcon" Erik says quietly

"Ah, I do not know very well," Nina answered in a low voice

"I will sing, hear my voice Nina" Erik says quietly, he will sing something

"Yes, please sing" Nina says, she gets really excited

_**"No one would listen No one but her Heard as the outcast hears**_

_**Shamed into solitude Shunned by the multitude I learned to listen In the dark, my heart heard music**_

_**I long to teach the world Rise up and reach the world No one would listen I alone Could hear the music**_

_**Then at last a voice in the gloom Seemed to cry "I hear you. I hear your fears, your torment and your tears."**_

_**She saw my loneliness Shared in my emptiness No one would listen No one but her Heard as the outcast hears**_

_**No one would listen No one but her Heard as the outcast hears "**_

Erik's voice sang very well, Nina closed her eyes and felt the music, her smiles, Erik stopped singing, Erik felt very happy about it, Nina got up from the bed, and applauded, She opened her mouth very widely

"You sing very well, your voice is very nice" Nina says cheerfully, she smiles

"Thanks Nina, all for today, bye Nina" Erik's voice says grateful

Nina says nothing, she nods, she smiles with joy, Nina left the room, only to walk, she accidentally collides with Ryan, and fell to the ground, Nina is very nervous, Ryan was on top of her, Ryan lifted her from the ground, he was very gentleman

"Thank you," Nina says shyly, she is sweating a little

"Want to go to lunch with me today," Ryan invites at her out for lunch

"Right, well let's eat" Nina says cheerfully, she also relies on Ryan

they both went to lunch, Tyler received a letter from Phantom Of The Opera, he was directly and quickly to his office, He opened the letter slowly and carefully, he will not break the letter, he started to laugh, he saw the whole letter

**_"Welcome to My House of Opera, I Am the Ghost of Opera, I give you a warm welcome Mr. Parks, remember to pay me 20,000 euros per month, and heeding my specs, but if you do not meet any of my requests, there will be many accidents, this is not a joke, and you should not rent the stage 5, to anyone, I should use it, Goodbye Mr. Park_**

**_attentively_**  
**_OG_**

"Hahahaha a Phantom of the Opera, that laughter give me, I will continue this letter is not" Tyler laughed at the letter, did not believe, he is very incredulous

"Tyler you to ignore the letter, that's real, you do what the letter says" Ray says seriously, his face is full of terror

"Okay, Ray, I will accept this letter" Tyler says seriously, he left the letter on his desk

Tyler had his hand on his back, Ray was sitting in the chair, they are very serious, Nina come back of her appointment with Ryan, She went to change, she has classes, she is very happy, she is attracted to Ryan, she went to classes


	4. The Heavy Joke

Nina Cox, is a girl of 19, she was born in France, she went to the Opera Garnier, she is part of the choir, her vocal range is Soprano Falcon, she can sing dramatic soprano, and mezzo-soprano Liryc, we are in 2013, and is now a university academy, and musical works can see all the people, Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, still alive, is immortal, Nina is humiliated by all in the academy, she has no friends, why she cries, A man's voice speaks, and Erik, they become friends, but she does not know who is


End file.
